The Sanctity of Sunset
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Strange happenings are occuring around the Higurashi shrine and Koenma deploys his team to find out why Kagome went missing for six years, only to return and live life in seclusion. KagKurYokoKuronue pairing.
1. Koenma's Troubles and a New Team

Yes, yes I know! Yet another story. But I couldn't help it and the idea behind this is something I've never seen done before. It will have a bunch more demons in here later, my own characters. If any of you, my faithful readers and new ones, would like to throw in a bunch of names, I need about 20 different demon type names. As of right now I don't know what kind of demons they will be but I don't want them all to be kitsunes as you'll see I've already got enough grouped together in here. So if any of you would like to suggest different types of demons as well, I'd greatly appreciate it. And it doesn't matter if it is male of female, I'll take all names and consider them whole heartedly. Anyway I hope you like this story. Oh and the pairing is Kag/Kuronue/Yoko/Kurama. Yes, a four way but I doubt I'll put lemons in this one because of the new rule, unless I tone them down some.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

The Sanctity of Sunset

Koenma's Troubles and a New Team

Chapter 1

Koenma had a mission; a mission to solve the mystery behind the sudden arise in demon entities emanating from somewhere near the Sunset Shrine. The shrine had long since been watched over ever since the first time the oldest Higurashi sibling had been pulled into the past. Koenma had met with the then young teenager upon her arrival back into the 21st century. At first the girl had been reluctant to speak to him about herself and about the things she'd learned in the first few days of her travels. She had chosen to think of her experience as more of a passing dream than a real vivid experience.

That was until Koenma introduced the young girl to the realm of Reikai and exposed the secrets of the now three worlds. At first she had been a bit hesitant but the more she learned about the three worlds, the more she opened up to him and told him about going back into the past, releasing a sleeping boy from a large tree, involving herself with all sorts of demonic foes, and breaking the Shikon no Tama. To say the least Koenma had been shocked to find out the girl had actually possessed something of that nature. He had asked that she continue her quest since she now felt it was her duty to put the jewel back together. She had agreed if Reikai would put her shrine into protection should anything try to come through the well or approach her to acquire the jewel. Koenma agreed on the stipulation that upon each return she check in with him and inform him of how the search was going.

At first the talks were mostly boring and just a simple run through of the facts, until things began to grow darker and more sordid. It seems a most destructive hanyou had made it his personal quest to acquire the Shikon and throw the world into eternal damnation. Koenma was stunned each and every time she came home and relayed all the damning facts; her soul being stolen, the back story behind each new friend and foe, and of course the dangerous search for a jewel which caused nothing but pain and heartbreak.

It wasn't long before the happy, youthful countenance of the young miko began to falter after each round of heartbreak and betrayal. Of course Kagome had never bothered to tell him the whole story between the hanyou and her supposed incarnate, but he knew. From the moment he first witnessed the softening of her eyes whenever she spoke of him, instead of in irritation and anger over his stubborn wish to become a full demon. But he'd never pressured her to tell him, simply wishing the girl the best of luck in putting up with the hanyou's waywardness.

That was until she disappeared, 6 years ago today. She would be a woman now, 22 in age as she hadn't disappeared until a year after the search began. And for a long time Koenma had sat and waited for her to come to him. When it became apparent that she was not going to come, he figured the worst; one that they had finished the jewel and she became trapped in the past as she had often feared, or two...that she might be dead. He had all but given up hope after searching through countless records of that time period, only there wasn't too much information back then. Spirit World had just announced that they were putting up barriers and had concentrated solely on that instead of on some group searching for a jewel of immeasurable power.

That was until 6 months ago, 5 ½ years after the young miko's disappearance. Spirit World had detected the opening of the well and the return of the girl thought lost. Koenma had been delighted to hear that she may be alive after all and had waited for days on end for her to tell him what had taken her so long to finish up her mission and return. He waited and waited...but she never came. What was strange was that he knew she was still there, but any attempts to go and meet with her had been denied because of some type of force field around her property. Not even his father's SDF could break through it. What became even stranger was that he knew he felt demon auras circulating around the property and estimated that there were at least 20 different entities around the girl's home. His first fear was that the demons were coming looking for the jewel, which would mean that she hadn't destroyed it and still carried it. However the bizarre thing was he'd never once had felt any kind of threat coming off any of the strange energies.

He had waited long enough. He wanted to speak with her and find out what had happened. Obviously it was something bad or else she probably would have concluded her business with Spirit World and left it at that. For her not to even attempt to get into contact with him sent warning bells throughout his mind.

So after all this time, Koenma decided it was time to call in the team. His smile grew as he thought of how impressive they were together and how much the little team had progressed and grown. His father must be feeling like a fool now, thinking all demons were a threat. His team had never once tried to betray him or turn against Reikai or Ningenkai like his father feared, even though the members didn't have the best orientations.

At 23, Yusuke had grown into a fierce opponent and an even a fiercer demon. After the meeting with Raizen something in him had awoken and caused him to discover knew heights to his power. He could now transform into his hanyou form at any given time and had so much energy recesses it was sometimes ridiculous. For one, he could use either his youki or rei or both at the same time. He still lived in Ningenkai and was married or mated to Keiko and was still an active spirit detective. Because of the union between Keiko and his best Spirit Detective Koenma had finally relented and started paying Yusuke for his work, allowing the boy to live in freedom from the burden of monetary issues. Keiko was a kindergarten teacher at one of the local elementary schools and Yusuke was forever teasing her about never escaping the bounds of school. He just couldn't comprehend how a person who spent their life learning and sitting in a boring class room all day could then turn around and teach in one. It was quite absurd in his opinion.

Kuwabara was still present, though he was only around half the time. Kuwabara was still in school and studying to become a veterinarian. He was a bit more subdued than he used to be in his teenage years, though his mouth still tended to run away with him, especially with Yusuke or whenever Hiei was feeling incredibly amused. He only came along on half the missions and really they didn't need him as much since the whole team had expanded anyway.

Kuronue was Koenma's newest detective, as a reward for Kurama and Yoko for their aid to Spirit World. The bat youkai had only been brought back about 6 months ago, around the same time of the miko's return. And the bat hadn't lost his edge at all during his long, boring existence in the realm of the dead and was certainly quite confused when Koenma first brought him back. Of course when he found out Yoko was alive and in a human body he immediately called Koenma a liar, declaring that the silver kitsune would never resort to turning human just to remain alive. And he was again blown away when Kurama walked in. It hadn't taken long after that as Yoko had urged Kurama to let him out long enough to keep Kuronue from going insane and attacking everyone. After that it was all sunshine and roses as Yoko and Kuronue got reacquainted with each other again...and it wasn't long before they were back to their old antics again. Nevertheless with Kuronue back with Yoko, they made quite the team and had little trouble aiding Yusuke in his missions. They still worked as a team and fought as a team and more importantly thought as a team, which was a good thing since Kurama and Yoko had asked to be separated.

At first Koenma was hesitant to allow them too, although he was almost sure it was possible to do as long as he could find Yoko's body. Both Kurama and Yoko had assured him they had thought long and hard about their decision, but with Kuronue's return Yoko couldn't stand being cooped up in the back of Shuichi's mind for the rest of his life or rather Shuichi's human life. Kurama had agreed to let Yoko leave, even though he sometimes missed the demon's presence in his mind. Koenma finally relented and found a spell to split the boys from each other and Yoko was finally released after 24 years locked away. There were of course a few side effects, mainly because Yoko had stayed inside Shuichi for so long. They still had a mind bond, hearing each other's thoughts and things like they could when they were one, though either one could turn it off or on as they pleased. And much to everyone's surprise Kurama had turned into a full kitsune. Because Yoko stayed in his body for so long, Kurama was no longer human, but demon. At first he was shocked but with Yoko's help, he had learned all there was to know about being a kitsune...and then some. As a result Yoko and Kurama became like brothers and Kuronue eventually learned to think of the red head in the same light.

Hiei was a sort of stand in if any of the others were unavailable, as he spent most of his time in Makai with the Demon Lord Murkuro. He had lightened up considerably, but still tended to piss people off from time to time whenever they got on his nerves. Out of all of them Kurama still had the closest relationship with Hiei, while Yoko and Kuronue simply tolerated the little demon, though he tended to piss Yoko off the most.

Yukina was the biggest surprise. After discovering for herself one night after over hearing a discussion between Kurama and Hiei that Hiei was her brother, she had approached Koenma by herself and asked if there were any way she could get close enough to see her brother. She had asked to be a spirit detective and Koenma had immediately denied her request until she threatened to freeze him forever. Koenma shivered. That girl was too alike Hiei than she would ever know. She could be just as emotionless as the little fire app. Koenma had agreed, but only if she allowed Genkai to train her properly. Thus Yukina became part of the team as well. Kuronue, Yoko, and Kurama watched over her like over protective brothers and also agreed to help train her in their spare time.

Thus Koenma's team was reborn and he had requested them all to meet with him today. They would be here soon and he would charge them with discovering the secrets behind the goings on at Sunset Shrine and what really happened to Kagome and her Shikon no Tama.

* * *

I know it is short, I promise you the chapters will be longer. Well, I hope you liked the back story so far and Koenma's new team. I just love Yukina I think she's so cute, which is why I like to throw her in as a character with a real part instead of just a meet n' greet thing most people do. Oh and I should wanr you now. Yusuke is going to be majorly out of character. If you really like Yusuke this might not be the best story to read. That's not to say I don't like him in the Anime, I just wanted to try something a little different. See, in most crossovers Kagome is usually his long lost cousin or twin sibling or best friend or something and I wanted to make him be a bad guy sort of. Don't worry he's not going to be evil or anything. He's not an enemy or anything, but he does not have a great view on women and sees them as weak. Anyway I think that is enough. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Please read and review!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Yukina's Story

Hey, guys. I already had this one written, it just needed to be tuned a little bit and to be honest it still does. I'll go back later and revise it again, but I wanted to at least get a little along with the story. Anyway hope you like it.

* * *

Yukina's Story 

Chapter 2

Out of all the reactions Koenma could have expected, Yukina's reaction to the story of Kagome and her jewel was by far the strangest. Yoko and Kuronue were of course interesting in digesting all they'd learned about the jewel, finding the miko's story both fascinating and intense. They were both curious as to what kind of woman, especially a young teenager such as her, could have survived such treacherous times. Yusuke was feigning disinterest as some chick with too much power and a glowing jewel seemed to fanatic for his tastes. He didn't believe that any girl would have been able to accomplish all she had in the years she'd reported to Koenma. As you can see Yusuke was turning quite the chauvinist, even while being mated to Keiko. Kuwabara was not present as he was still in school and really Koenma found no need for Kuwabara's assistance for this one.

This mission was purely to get the facts straight and he didn't feel as if there was any particular danger yet. Besides, if there was, he was sure the others would be able to take care of anything.

Yukina, though, her reaction was purely out of character. "Ano...Koenma, sir," she interrupted the talking team. She gulped a bit when everyone turned to her and stared. Even after all these years in the Ningenkai she still hated having everyone's attention. She blushed but continued with her question. "What did you say this miko's name was?"

"Her name is Kagome," Koenma responded. "Why, do you know something?"

Yukina frowned and bit her lip. Could it be the same miko she met a couple months ago? But that girl didn't seem anything like the one Koenma was talking about. For one, the miko she met had worn clothes slightly similar to the clothes that Yoko and Kuronue wore. The girl she'd met had worn all black and carried other weapons beside her arrows. "Koenma, what is her last name?" she asked, and this time the look in her eyes was enough to make everyone realize that she could be on to something.

"Higurashi," Koenma concluded.

Yukina's jaw dropped. "It couldn't be," she murmured.

"Do you know her, Yukina?" Kuronue asked.

Yukina turned to the bat youkai and nodded tentatively. "I don't really know. She told me her name when I met her, but Koenma sir, your description of her was totally different than the one I got of her. Could there be two women of the same name?"

"Hm," Koenma murmured. "I have a picture of what she looked like the last time I saw her. Would that help? Would you be able to recognize her?"

"I don't know," Yukina murmured.

Koenma turned back to his desk and pushed a few buttons and brought up a picture of a young woman wearing blue and white miko robes. The girl was very pretty with black hair about waist length, though it was tied back in a high pony tail. She was standing in Koenma's office giving the camera the peace sign. She had a pack of arrows on her back and in her other hand she loosely held a nice looking long bow.

"Wow," Yoko murmured, thinking that she was very pretty...as far as mikos go.

Yukina's soft gasp confirmed it for everyone. "Th-that's her, but...I don't understand. She looks so different than the girl I met. The girl, no woman I met seemed...colder, though I could tell her heart was pure. She was just...a bit guarded."

"Why don't you tell us when and how you met her," Kurama suggested. "It might help us."

Yukina nodded and began her story.

"Well you see about five months ago I was alone at Genkai's meditating and practicing my ice magic when a demon came out of nowhere and tried to kidnap me. He said that he was going to take me back to Makai and make me his mate so he could make a profit off of my tear gems. I was scared but managed to get away enough to hide my energy. I ran out into the forest and managed to find a nice grove to hide in, but somehow he found me anyway. He started to come after me again and I thought I was going to die. But then…she came."

All were in awe of Yukina's story, though Kuronue, Yoko, and Kurama were quite angry that someone had tried to kidnap her again. But the mention of she and the way the ice apparition's eyes glowed and her smile grew, they could tell that something wonderful had happened to her.

"She came out of no here; I didn't even feel her coming. When she released her energy I was surprised to find out she was a miko. She must have sensed my unease because she spoke very low and very soft. She told me to stay down and that she wasn't trying to hurt me. She said she had felt the demon's aura and could feel's its malicious intent. And for some reason...I believed her. I didn't even see her move when she attacked him. He was angry and tried to grab her and she was so fast, she made him look like a snail. It was almost as if she were playing with him. I suppose she got bored because one minute the demon was standing there and the next, he was purified out of existence. His aura completely vanished and all traces of him were gone. She turned to me and she smiled, though I don't think the smile reached her eyes. She seemed...very sad and I could feel her soul pulsing with some kind of emotional pain. But she asked me what my name was and if I was okay. She told me she owned the shrine next to Genkai's and that she'd felt the demon's aura and had come to investigate it. I asked her if she was all right and she just smirked."

Yukina turned to Yoko surprising him when she grinned. "She-she acted like you after you beat an opponent or find a new puzzle or treasure to study. I can't explain it. She was so...confident."

"She certainly sounds like him," Kuronue murmured as Yoko tried to look indignant, though it only caused Kuronue to smirk and Kurama to chuckle at him. Instead he was wondering when he would be able to meet this enigma of a girl.

"So...what happened next?" Yusuke asked eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Well when I asked her if she needed healing of any kind she claimed she was fine. She called him a weakling and said that she could probably take on five of him and suffer not a scratch." Yukina giggled as she pictured the arrogant stance of the taller woman. "She turned to leave and I couldn't help but ask her to stay for a little while. She was so…interesting. She had such a peaceful aura about her, yet her eyes were filled with such sadness." Yukina's eyes dropped to the floor as Kurama wrapped a loose arm around her waist in comfort. "I wanted to help her and I was surprised when she said yes. She didn't talk much about herself or her life. She just listened as I told her all about myself and my brother. I told her that sometimes I felt like a fool because Hiei had been there my whole life, right under my nose and I didn't even know it. I told her that he still refused to come out and tell me to my face that he is my brother; that I wanted him to come to me, not the other way around."

"Yukina…" Kuronue whispered. "You're not-."

Yukina's smile startled everyone. "Do you want to know what she said?" Everyone leaned in closer, waiting on bated breath.

"She said that the real fool is my brother because he refuses to look beyond his own past. She told me he is missing out on the greatest gift life can offer."

"Family," Kurama murmured after a moment looking to Yoko and meeting the eyes of the one he now called brother.

"Greatest gift life can offer…" Koenma murmured. Then a small smile fell across his face. "Yeah, that definitely sounds like her. Maybe she hasn't changed as much as I fear."

"Is that all, Yukina?" Yoko asked.

Yukina frowned. "Yes. She didn't stay very long. But she did tell me that she now considers me a friend and that if I ever needed anything, she would assist me and she did say I could visit her shrine anytime I wished. I would have taken her up on the offer to visit; I just haven't had the time, what with being a full time spirit detective. I guess I just lost track of time."

"What did she look like?" Kurama wondered, taking a peak at her previous photo and turning back to the ice apparition.

Yukina smiled softly. "She was very beautiful, I was almost envious," She whispered, which caused some questions to arise. Yukina was a very pretty woman herself and if she were saying she was slightly envious, there must be something there. "She was about as tall as Yusuke and her hair was very long, even longer Yoko's or Kurama's. She wore all black, like a female warrior and she carried two swords though I only saw her use one. She was very good too, almost as fast as Hiei."

"So...she was a female dominatrix in spandex," Yusuke grumbled sarcastically. "Yukina are you sure you saw what you did and it wasn't some crazy dream? I have a hard time believing that a woman could be strong enough to take down a demon all by herself, even if she is a miko."

A couple of those comments set wrong with Yoko and Kuronue. Both demons had worked with some very strong female thieves in the past and knew that not all women were weak and pathetic as Yusuke made them out to be.

Yukina looked down. Is that really what Yusuke thought about women; that they were all weak and pathetic? "Is that what you really think, Yusuke?" Yukina asked quietly. "Do you think I'm weak?"

"Of course not, but you're different," Yusuke protested waving a hand.

"How so?" Yukina asked a little too serenely. "Just because you seem to think you know me?" Okay she was beginning to get mad, but she tried to keep her anger from showing. Beside her Kuronue gripped her shoulder, knowing she was bothered and smiled down at her, comforting her a bit.

"But I do know you, Yukina, and you're a great fighter," Yusuke stated. He just had to finish that thought. "But you have to face facts. You'll never be as strong as a male, no matter how much power I think you have."

"That's enough," Yoko cut him off, growling when it looked like Yusuke would continue his rant. He had noticed the way Yukina had stiffened after each comment and the way Kuronue was glaring heatedly from over top the woman's head. He sighed tiredly, wanting to get on with this meeting so they could leave.

I don't know how we put up with him for so many years, Kurama, he commented through their bond.

He watched as Kurama shook his head in reply. He never used to be this way, he murmured thoughtfully. Of course he was always cocky, thinking he'd beat every opponent who came his way, regardless of whether it was a man or woman.

True, Yoko agreed. But I wonder where all these ridiculous notions are coming from. Even I know a woman can be just as strong or smart as any man. In fact I employed quite a few at one point in my life. For one, most of them are lithe enough to get into the tiniest of spaces. And they are flexible as all hell. Hell, even their speed is maxed out.

I wonder if he's been having trouble with Keiko. She's not strong at all, at least not in the fighting aspect, and has always looked to him for protection. Maybe he feels all women are like that.

Yoko had no comments, but threw it to the back of his mind with his list of things to think over. It was a good conclusion. He would have to think on that. He turned back to Koenma just as Kurama was asking a question.

"So...Koenma, how do you propose we approach the miko, Kagome was her name? You said in the past that this girl, Kagome, had many demon friends and was even a sort of mother figure to a young kit. Do you think she would view us as a threat?"

Koenma had to think then shook his head. Maybe if she were a normal miko. "I don't really believe she would...at least not on purpose. You have to remember Kagome was raised here in the 21st century as a normal human girl. She was taught to accept all races of people and from what I can tell she accepted demons just as well. She always tried to get the whole story before attacking anyone. As to how I think you should approach her...maybe you should have Yukina talk to her first. You did say she invited you over to her shrine, right Yukina?"

"She did," Yukina remarked slowly. "And I really would like to see her again. I never got a chance to properly thank her for saving me. She disappeared soon after she spoke with me. Is that all right with everyone else?" She didn't want anyone to step on any toes or anything, especially with the way Yusuke's been acting.

"Well," Kuronue mused. "I suppose it's all right."

Yoko nodded as well. "Just as long as you take a weapon and use caution," he finished.

Yukina smiled gratefully at her two older 'brothers'. Now if only Hiei would just get over his fear and tell her. It's not as if she hadn't tried to get him to tell her. But each time she brought up her lost brother, Hiei went tight lipped and said she would find him some day.

"I agree," Kurama put his two scents in and everyone turned to Yusuke.

"Who the hell cares what she does? I doubt some broad who fancies herself a warrior could even scratch someone like you Yukina."

"Broad?" Yukina choked shocked at Yusuke's derogatory name for the woman who had saved her.

"That's enough of that, detective. I've had enough of your incessant rambling about how weak and pathetic women are," Kuronue growled. "Women are not weak and most are highly intelligent. Most have more brains than you. Some day soon you're going to find out what I'm talking about when some woman kicks your ass because you were too stupid to see her as a threat."

"Shut up, bat! Nobody asked you!" Yusuke challenged.

"Please stop," Yukina's soft voice washed over the pissed off Yusuke and the equally angered Kuronue. She laid a hand on Kuronue's arm, soothing him like he'd done earlier. "Just let it go, Kuronue," she whispered. "Just let him find out on his own. I know Kagome is strong and she doesn't seem like the type of person who would put up with Yusuke's mouth. He'll know soon enough." She shot him a smirk which oddly resembled Yoko's when he was in one of his playful moods.

Yoko chuckled at the sight and kissed her on the cheek, while Kurama came to the same conclusion. "Yukina, I think you've been spending entirely too much time with Yoko," Kurama teased her. "I think he's beginning to rub off on you."

Yukina giggled and at once forgot all about Yusuke and his biased comments. It was times like this she enjoyed being around the boys. They made her feel comfortable and happy. There was no other time when she felt more content. "Well I don't know, Kurama," she grinned. "It could just as easily have been you. After all you've been acting more and more like a kitsune every day. Maybe it is you he is rubbing off on."

"Hey," Yoko pouted. "Everybody's against me."

Kuronue chuckled and looked at his partner. "No we're not Yoko...we're just not with you." Kurama, Kuronue, andYukina laughed harder at the deadly glare Yoko sent his partner, though they could tell that Yoko wasn't angry as his lips kept twitching at the corners.

Koenma watched the four demons pick on each other and play around and had to smile at Yusuke's angered expression once he realized he was being ignored. Koenma sighed and called them to attention and told them where to go to find the miko. Kurama, Yoko, Kuronue, and Yukina walked out of Koenma's office when Yukina mentioned that she wanted to go see the shrine and speak with Kagome. Yusuke continued grumbling as he followed the others out. Wasn't he supposed to be the leader of this band of fools?

* * *

Well, what did everyone think. Oh and thank you for the reviews I've recieved so far. I'll try to respond to them soon, but for now here ya' go. 

Ja ne  
Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. Great Paths of the Past

Kami, this took forever to write tonight. But now I am ever so grateful it is finished. And it turned out so well if I do say so myself. I hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters and I can assure you this story is about to get interesting. This chapter may seem a bit slow, but Yukina meets up with Kagome and we learn a few clues about why Kagome hasn't come anywhere near spirit world. Hope you pick up on some of those. If not, well you'll have to see.

The Sanctity of Sunset

* * *

Great Paths of the Past 

Chapter 3

The woman stood still, eyes closed, breathing steady, as she took in the sights and smells of the early morning tenderness. It was pleasant this time of year, summer just around the corner and the days just keep getting nicer and nicer. Her eyes opened, beautiful pools of endless blue eyes, framed by black heavenly lashes, as she smiled peacefully into the morning air, enjoying the chirping of the birds and the quiet calm of the morning. It was on days like this that she relished being alive and took great joy that she had such a lovely home.

Kagome stepped out onto her porch and surveyed her lands, taking in the large flower-filled fields, neatly arranged in endless waves of colors and varieties, some so rare she didn't even know their names. Her eyes fell on the God Tree that protected her family here. She smiled at it and mentally thanked it for its healing touch which to this day still acted as a source of peace to her weary soul. It wasn't right, though. One as young as she appeared shouldn't have felt as old as she did. But, Kagome's eyes dimmed a bit and grew saddened at what she'd given up to come home, to watch over her family here, and grow up in peace. No matter how much she longed to be with her family forever trapped in time, at the same time, she knew this was where she was meant to be.

_If only…if only he hadn't chosen the path his heart had set. We could have been happy here. We could have made a life here._

Kagome gently laid a hand flat on her stomach before letting her hand drop all the way to her side.

Anyway this was her home now and she was destined to protect all who dwelled within the household and lands behind it. Kagome made her way down the porch and stepped lightly behind the house, stopping to gaze out in awe of the majestic forest this shrine coveted. As for as the eye could see, belonged to her and her family. Massive mountains, rolling hills, tall trees, and abundant life every where and it was all hers. Every last bit of land she protected with her spirit with a barrier to keep people from entering her shrine and asking questions, questions she had no wish to answer. Her family's shrine was one of the largest and grandest in Tokyo; with the exception being Master Genkai's which still lay many miles away. Kagome smiled softly remembering the old woman she'd met only once when she was a child.

She remembered it clear as day when her mother brought her to meet the woman. Genkai had at first seemed a bit over bearing and harsh, but Kagome learned quickly that what was reflected in her mannerisms was only a cover up to hide her true feelings.

Master Genkai had taken one look at her and stated something that had stuck with her forever. _Great paths lay before you, child, remember to heed them wisely._

Of course those words held little meaning to a child back then, thought oddly enough they'd stayed with her throughout her years. She had always wondered if she'd chosen the right pathway in life.

A soft tittering to her right caused Kagome to tilt her head to the side, long braid swinging behind her shoulder as she caught sight of the black crow situated on a tree by the porch. She smiled warmly at the creature, stepping over to the guardrail. "Good morning my friend," she called leaning over the rail and offering her arm for the larger than normal crow to hop on.

The crow seemed to chirp a greeting before hopping onto her shoulder as she continued on ward, leaning down to pick up her bow and arrows as she went. She caught sight of the bird shooting a wary glance at her weapon and she had to laugh. "Don't worry," she patted his head and stroked a finger through his soft, glossy feathers. "You haven't done anything bad…yet." She giggled when the bird stiffened even more. She grinned back at him, laughing even more when he puffed himself up like a puffer fish, the added weight causing her shoulder to slump a bit.

"You feel a bit heavier today, Daija," she teased the bird, laughing when his feather's seemed to ruffle even more at her insult. She felt the reprimand from him when the crow nipped at her ear lobe and twittered in her ear, stretching his wings as if in protest.

Suddenly the large bird stiffened on her shoulder and cawed loudly in her ear, startling her a bit. "What is it, Daija? Do you sense something?"

Kagome extended her senses just to be on the safe side and instantly went on guard when she felt the approach of a demon's aura, and not one she immediately recognized. In the next moment, Kagome had pinpointed the aura, where it was coming from, and where it was heading. And it was headed straight towards her shrine. Suddenly realizing the energy felt slightly familiar, Kagome started walking in the direction of the shrine steps, "Now where have I felt that energy before?" she muttered to herself thoughtfully.

She was startled when the crow lightly traced a line on her shoulder with his sharp talon. It didn't hurt but it did make a small shiver travel up her spine, almost like a cool drop of water or the touch of…ice. A small smile fell over her pretty face a moment later when she realized what her friend had done. "Ah, now I get it. Thank you, Daija. It seems little Yukina has finally taken me up on my offer to visit. Shall we go and greet her?" She asked the great bird.

The crow chirped in her ear and Kagome took that as a sign of agreement.

As she walked along, Kagome thought back to the simple accidental meeting between the ice apparition and herself. And it truly had been an accident. Kagome had only been tracking down that large demon when she felt it trying to get into her own barrier that morning. Of course there was no way in hell a demon as weak as that ogre could have ever figured out how to get through or around the barrier which protected her land. When she felt it leave, she worried that it would go on to other shrines and sure enough the great beast had led her right to Master Genkai's.

She had barely noticed the ice apparition until the young woman had called out for help. Truthfully the ice princess hadn't been too bad in keeping her aura hidden, but she'd forgotten to hide her scent as well which had unfortunately enabled the demon to track her quite easily. Kagome had jumped in, standing between the ice apparition and taking out the demon in just a few short strokes of her exquisitely sharpened blade.

The woman had at first seemed a bit frightened, no doubt sensing Kagome's large amount of purification abilities. She had, much to her surprise and probably Yukina's as well, stayed for a bit and chatted with the woman, curious as to what an ice apparition was doing so far from her natural habitat and living at a very powerful woman's shrine. Kagome didn't talk much, choosing to listen to the soft-spoken Yukina as she talked about her life. Kagome quickly came to find that she liked Yukina's soft-spoken nature, although she knew there were parts to the woman that she rarely let show. Underneath the sweet, innocent girl-next-door look, Kagome sensed a burning passion within the apparition's soul whenever she talked about her brother and the things she had been through.

Yukina, Kagome came to find, was a lot like herself. She had been kidnapped before and stayed brave throughout the entire process. She had come off her island in search of the long lost brother she'd never met all by herself.

And for that, Kagome could respect her and honestly like the aqua haired demoness. She even told Yukina how foolish and selfish her brother seemed by not accepting his past and being a true brother to her.

Kagome had to admit she knew all about Hiei and the other spirit detectives as well. Koenma had taken great pride in telling her all about his team's growing accomplishments during her time spent informing the tiny ruler of her travels. And she had to admit, she was a bit curious as to how they were all fairing now. Kagome's eyes grew dim and shadowed as her bangs fell into her face, hiding the slightly shaken guilt in her eyes. She knew she should have reported to Koenma months ago and would have…had extenuating circumstances made that quite impossible all because of a certain ruler of Reikai obsessed with the knowledge and power of the Shikon no Tama….and she wasn't talking about Koenma.

And there was no way in hell Kagome was ever coming close to Reikai when the threat to her life and the lives of many others were at risk, no matter how worried Koenma became. Oh, she knew he had tried to find out what happened to her, had sent his own people to her shrine and even his father's SRF, who had tried to force their way through her barrier.

Kagome shivered at how close Koenma had gotten, before the others had helped close up the barrier.

She honestly missed the little prince. He may seem a bit childish but he truly wanted her and Ningenkai's best interests. She would have to apologize once she figured out a way to get the rest of Reikai off her trail.

Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts by the sharp pinch of Daija's nails as they bit into her shoulder as if to get her moving again. "Oh," Kagome breathed, realizing she'd stopped short of the top of the stairs. As of now, one of her feet was dangling close off the edge of the first step and Kagome realized how potentially dangerous that had been. For one she had gotten so lost in her thoughts that she'd lost concentration, something she couldn't afford to do. And for another, she could have fallen and seriously hurt herself. "Thanks Daija," she whispered.

Kagome didn't feel much like traveling down all those steps when she was going to return with Yukina in just a few moments. Obviously she wasn't going to turn her new friend away when she really wanted to speak with her again. And judging by her the energy surrounding Yukina, Kagome could tell the ice Koorime had taken her advice in getting some training.

Kagome's eyes widened. _A whole lot of training if I had to make a guess, _Kagome thought to herself. She mentally marveled over what sort of powerful friends had been able to aid in Yukina's training. Maybe she would have to meet them as well.

"Well, shall we go?" Kagome asked to her friend. "Would you create a portal, Daija?"

The crow nodded, and Kagome watched fascinated as Daija's eyes began to glow red and began forming a circle just wide enough for Kagome to step into. Kagome loved watching the crow work. And she thought her portals were cool. The circle began glowing a brilliant red color and burst into flames before Daija's eyes lost their glow and the fire went out just as fast as it appeared. What was left behind was a large red circle, 6 feet across in all directions.

Kagome smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thank you, Daija," She stated coolly, stepping into the circle and appearing directly by the bottom of the never ending stone steps. She stepped out just in time to watch as Yukina appeared and almost walked head first into her barrier.

* * *

_Wow..._Yukina wondered to herself as she glanced up at the stone walls surrounding her friend's shrine. _I didn't realize her shrine was just as large as Master Genkai's. _Yukina stood staring awe, growing curious as to what lay behind the walls and up the vast stairs.

"I hope Kagome-sama doesn't mind that I came by so early," She stated to herself, a little worried that she might be turned away. She didn't want to offend her new friend. Yukina shook her head and squared her shoulders, intending to carry out her mission, if not for Koenma, than for herself. She really wanted to speak with Kagome again, now that she knew a bit about Kagome's past as a miko. And there was also something about Kagome that appealed to the little koorime. She had sensed the vast majority of holiness welling inside the miko and knew instantly that she was a pure soul, one that could never be corrupted by the forces of evil.

_But she could be affected_, her mind supplied to her. After all Yukina had witnessed the cruelties of both man and demon close hand and yet she had managed to stay bright enough to look to the future instead of letting the past render her a soul beyond repair. That's not to say she thought Kagome was a lost soul or anything, yet she remembered the curious, yet distant look in Kagome's eyes during their first meeting. But as passing hour flew by Kagome's eyes had brightened all the while, seeming to take joy in the simply stories Yukina had relayed.

Yukina smiled and stepped forward, only to jump back as she felt a barrier snap into place. So shocked was she that she almost fell over until she realized she wasn't hurt and that this was probably one of the safe guard Koenma had mentioned as Kagome's shields. Curious now Yukina tested the barrier, after all she knew quite well how to make her own barriers, though they didn't feel quite as intricate as her own ice barriers. Yukina reached out with her senses and timidly tried pushing at it, only to be pushed right back with tremendous force.

This time Yukina really did fall over, but she only sat on the ground shaking her head. _This…this energy, _Yukina blinked up at the steps as she realized the implications of what she just felt._ It's not only her own, but I can feel several others as well, other demons in fact. This is not the work of just one person, but of many._

"That's right," Whispered a soft voice Yukina instantly recognized as a woman's. Yukina's eyes flashed open and instantly spotted Kagome standing just a few feet away, leaning against the walls of the shrine, within the bonds of her barrier.

"Hello, Yukina," Kagome called and stepped down, effortlessly stepping through her barrier. She walked towards the fallen koorime and offered her a hand up. "How are you, Yukina?" She asked pleasantly. "Would you like to come up for some tea?"

"Ye-yes," Yukina stammered in awe of the grace and poise of the woman before her. She was just like she met before, only now she was wearing the normal robes of a priestess. Her hair was still tied back in that seemingly endless pony tail which trailed down her back. She was instantly reminded of Yoko for she moved much the same way her kitsune brother moved all sleek and graceful just like a cat. She spotted the crow on her shoulder, quirking her head when the crow blinked at her and cawed before lifting a feathered wings and beginning to prune its feathers as if he were dismissing her.

Kagome obviously caught Yukina's incredulous stare and peaked over her shoulder at the large bird. She pulled Yukina to her feet and turned to her feathered friend.

"Now, now, my friend, don't be rude," Yukina heard Kagome speaking to the bird as she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Kagome turned to her and smiled. "Yukina, this is Daija, don't mind him, he's a little arrogant." Yukina didn't miss the slight ruffling of feathers as the blue-black crow seemed to shoot the miko a scathing look. Yukina couldn't say she wasn't surprised that the bird seemed to be acting more intelligent than most birds, but with all that she'd seen she guessed she couldn't be.

Yukina smiled a gentle smile and reached to pet the beautiful bird's sleek feathers and giggled when she felt the bird flinch at first and then relax into her hand, nipping the palm lightly as she ran her fingers over his body. "Don't worry, he doesn't bother me. In fact I've got a friend that acts just like him," Yukina laughed picturing the way Kuronue preened when he thought no one was looking.

"Oh?" Kagome's eyebrow rose at the glowing smile that radiated from the apparition's face.

"Yeah…he looks as fierce as a lion, but when you get right down to it, he's as tame as a pussy cat," Yukina finished, amusing Kagome and sending Daija into a huff.

"So…what are you doing here?" Kagome asked again.

"Well," Yukina shot her an apologetic look which confused Kagome a bit. Yukina looked around for any prying eyes or spying figures lurking about. "I can't really talk about it here. Is there some place where we can speak for awhile?"

Kagome's face relayed little to no reaction as she digested Yukina's words. Her insides were screaming, though. Yukina had relations with the spirit detectives and consequently, Koenma no doubt. Had he finally sent someone to find her? And why Yukina? Realizing that she was in a bind, Kagome knew she couldn't turn the ice apparition away, but also realized the risk involved in speaking with her.

"Please, Kagome," Pleased Yukina, noting a bit of panic in Kagome's eyes and the sudden stillness of Daija who seemed to be eyeing her skeptically. "Listen I know there is probably a reason you have such a great barrier around your home and I can only promise you that I'm not here to deceive you or betray your confidences. I want to help, as well as Koenma, but mostly I want to help because I'm your friend. I swear that if there is something you can't share with Spirit World you can share it with me. Please Kagome, let me help you."

Kagome continued staring at the girl, knowing in her heart that Yukina spoke the truth. Finally she sighed. "All right, but we cannot now," Kagome started. Yukina looked a bit relieved and a little confused. "Look, if you want to speak with me, it must be under the cover of night. There are great reasons for this and I'm risking a lot just by allowing you to speak with me now. Come back tonight and I promise to answer any questions you might have."

Yukina thought it over before nodding slowly. "All right, Kagome. I trust you…however," Yukina paled. _What about the others? Should I ask her about them as well? Would she accept them here?_

Kagome who had been listening to Yukina's debate answered her. "How many, Yukina?" She asked quietly. "How many of them are there and most importantly…can I trust them?" Kagome cupped her hands around Yukina's skinny shoulders looking deep into Yukina's eyes for any sign that her friends could not be trusted.

Yukina nodded slowly, although a picture of Yusuke flashed through her mind. She shook her head though. Yusuke had been a Spirit Detective for a very long time and he may seem a bit more brash and rude then ever, but he could still be trusted. The others she had no doubt about. "Yes, Kagome. I swear on my soul. They can be trusted," Yukina answered steadily and stared right back until Kagome nodded and moved away.

Yukina's mouth dropped open when Kagome's form began blurring a bit. "Then bring them tomorrow night, Yukina, but I warn you if any of your friends, and I mean any, decide to speak of what goes on here, I will kill them. I will do whatever is necessary to protect my home and my family, even if it ends up hurting someone that you love." And with that she disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a soft wind and absolutely no trace of her energy.

* * *

And that's that. So what did you all think? I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or anything as I really wanted to set the mood for this story. Oh, also I'm still looking for names of demons and suggestions for different types. I will also take ideas for shape shifters, vampires, werewolves, fairies anything you guys want added in. I promise I'll give you credit for anything I might use. 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. Meet Daija

Okay. Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting patiently and impatiently for. I've finally updated, now that my computer is back up and working. Hopefully now all of you can rest easy for awhile. Of course you should probably review first before sleeping, just to let me know how I'm doing. You don't know how I appreciate everything that you guys tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Meet Daija 

Chapter 4

"This the place?" Yusuke yawned running a hand through his jostled hair. He stood in front of a massive shrine, not unlike Genkai's, and had to wonder why every shrine had to have so many god damn steps. "Yoko, what are you doing?" He asked noticing that the silver bandit was poking at seemingly thin air. Kuronue stood next to him, both demons looking a bit perplexed about something.

"He's testing the shrine's barrier," a smooth voice commented, indicating that Kurama had also arrived. "Isn't that right?" He looked to Yoko who merely lifted a hand and waved him off as he concentrated. Kurama simply smiled at the distracted kitsune and turned to face Yukina who was making her way towards him with small, smooth steps.

"Hello, Yukina. How are you tonight?" He asked her kindly and gladly hugged her when she reached his side.

"Hi, Kurama," She greeted him, enjoying her 'brother's' comforting warmth. She glanced at Yoko and Kuronue, noticing them examining Kagome's perfect barrier. She let go of Kurama and greeted Yusuke before stepping over to the two thieves.

Upon feeling her familiar energy, Kuronue looked up and spotted Yukina walking towards him and grinned at the petite ice apparition. She was looking very pretty tonight, wearing an emerald green kimono that really brought out her burgundy eyes. She was also carrying her staff on her back and wore her long teal colored hair back in a long braid. "Hello, Yukina," he greeted her, wrapping her in a warm hug. "You look very pretty tonight."

He chuckled as she blushed a bit at his complement, flushing even more red when Yoko looked up and whistled appreciatively at her. "Thank you," she whispered ducking away from Yoko's teasing.

"So are we going?" Yusuke broke in. "Or are we just going to stand around here all night?"

"Not with this barrier in place," Yoko answered. "It's very strong and I don't have a clue about breaking through it. I've never seen one made quite like this before."

"What do you mean, Yoko?" Kurama asked calmly, green eyes gazing questioningly upon his once counterpart.

"The barrier was made by more than one source," Kuronue answered for him. Noticing some raised eyebrows he tried to put it in words they would understand. "Meaning that this barrier was made from more than one type of energy source; that source being a powerful demon, sorcerous, wizard, something like that."

"So you're saying that there is more than one person, or source as you called it, who created this barrier," Kurama concluded.

"It's amazing!" Yoko nearly burst out. "There are so many energies within this barrier, demons of every kind, too many to be able to tell, along with the holy energy of this place. The miko of this shrine must truly be great if the demons were able to collaborate so perfectly with her to create such a powerful barrier. This explains why Spirit World wasn't able to get through to her." He turned to Yukina who had already been aware of the strange barrier from her talk with Kagome. He dashed up to her and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around, causing her to squeak in surprise. "Yukina, you have to introduce me to this miko!"

Kuronue laughed at his partner's excitement while Kurama chuckled and shook his head amused at Yoko's spectacle.

Suddenly a chill swept over the group, causing all demon present, including Yukina, to freeze in their tracks. Yoko pulled Yukina close to his body if he needed to protect her and Kuronue moved wordlessly to his side. After years of being together both demons automatically went into defense mode and it was almost subconsciously that they moved to each other's side. Kurama and Yusuke glanced around suspiciously before a rather large raven flew out of nowhere and landed on a branch over looking them all. The bird's red eyes stared down at them all, as if it were studying them.

Suddenly Yukina gasped as she recognized Daija who was with Kagome the day before. "Is that you, Daija?" She called, causing everyone to look at her strangely. The beautiful bird was still as large as the first time she'd seen him, beak black as night and eyes as cold and calculating as Yoko's.

The bird screeched loudly as Yoko set Yukina down, but continued to hug her to his front. Suddenly Daija lifted completely off the branch and began a radical transformation that startled all present. What came out of dense smoke was a young demon, who looked suspiciously familiar, though no one could place him at the moment. He had fangs, claws, and blood red eyes as he continued to gaze at the group, calmly. He had long black hair left to hand down his back in waves. On his back were a pair of black wings, however they were shaped like a raven's and looked almost purple in the waning sun.

"Wow!" Said Yukina, the first one to speak. She was staring curiously at the handsome demon wondering how she'd missed his demon energy the day before. "I had no idea you were a demon, Daija-san."

Yukina froze as Daija's cold eyes warmed a bit as he spotted the tiny ice apparition. She was surprised when he smiled, although it didn't do much to put the others at ease. Yoko began growling in his throat, while Kuronue placed a hand on his hip where he kept his scythes.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded, stalking up to the demon, remembering to act like he didn't know him.

Daija's head snapped in Yusuke's direction and he bared his fangs in a taunting smile. "That's none of your business. And even if it were, I still wouldn't tell you, spirit detective." His voice washed over the group as a gentle purr and Yukina shivered as his voice seemed to caress her very soul. He was very handsome, Yukina couldn't help but notice. She blushed when she realized what she was thinking. She turned her head and caught Kurama's eyes, noticing a suspicious twinkle in his sturdy gaze. She blushed even more when a smirk flashed across his face, only to disappear as if it were never there. Oh, Kami, what was she thinking? She'd never been attracted to any demon before. Not even Kuwabara with his sweet, but otherwise overbearing attentions.

Daija dismissed Yusuke, ignoring the detective's sputtering and started analyzing the silver kitsune and the black haired kumouri, searching for any threat to his mistress. They were old, he could already tell. Their power levels were immense and they were obviously very close, much like brothers; both worthy opponents and allies if he ever needed them. It would be quite fun to see what they could do. He spotted the red head standing calmly to the side of the silver, and tilted his head to the side as he tried to analyze what he was sensing. The red head's aura was very similar to the silver's and yet they didn't look anything alike. He continued glancing back and forth between the two before shrugging. They weren't the ones he was really interested in at the moment.

His eyes settled on the pretty ice apparition, noting the close and defensive stances of the other demons. She was very easy on the eyes, he'd noticed the day before. She was someone he was very interested in getting to know. Kagome had said she was strong, much stronger than a normal ice demon, that's for sure.

"Silly girl, of course I'm a demon," he addressed her earlier question. "What else would you have me be?" He shot her a teasing smile and did something that was quite unexpected. He stole Yukina right out of Yoko's grasp and hugged her.

"My name is Daija, as Kagome already told you. I've waited so long to meet you, Yukina," he told her, voice lowered about two octaves as he held the blushing girl. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, growls coming from all directions around him. His eyes lifted and he spotted Yoko and Kuronue seething at him. He bared his fangs and winked, managing to piss them off even more. "Kagome likes you, you know," he whispered to her. "And anyone Kagome likes, I like." He released her and stepped away, leaving Yukina feeling oddly alone. His embrace had felt...nice. She'd never felt like that when any of her brothers held her.

"All right, get your hands off Yukina you bastard!" Yusuke demanded and Daija fought not to throttle the arrogant man, all the while knowing this was how Yusuke was supposed to act. Ah, well he'd be sure to beat some sense into the kid later. "You even think about touching her again and I swear I'll rip off your wings."

"Well that doesn't sound very pleasant," He muttered, though his eyes were still lit with mirth.

Daija grinned and rolled his eyes, while tossing his long hair behind his shoulder. Under the watchful eye of the spirit detective he reached over and very gently placed a hand on Yukina's cheek.

"Why you!" Yusuke started towards him only for Kurama to block his way.

"Please, we are not here to start a fight," Kurama reprimanded the delinquent. "Now will you tell us who you are and what your purpose is here?"

Daija stepped away from the apparition again. "Certainly. My name is Daija. I live here. Kagome-sama asked me to take you to her," he replied. "Actually, it was more like commanded but when one deals with a woman like Kagome, you can't help but comply to her wishes."

"Oh, well my name is Kurama. Please excuse Yusuke, his mouth tends to run away with him," Kurama said, while Yusuke grumbled a bit.

"I am Yoko and this is my partner, Kuronue," Yoko growled. "Now please get your hands off my sister."

"Ah, so she's not your lover!" Daija cried happily as if he'd just won some grand prize. "Good to know." He winked at Yukina, causing the petite woman to blush and be unable to meet anyone's eyes. Kurama noticed Yukina blushing again and fought not to chuckle. It would seem his little sister was attracted to this demon. He wondered how Yoko and Kuronue were going to take this. They were the ones who were the most protective of the little apparition, Kuronue even more so than Yoko.

Yoko cringed realizing what he'd just done, hearing Kuronue growl at his side. Damn it, now some stupid bird brain was going to be sniffing at Yukina's heels all the time. It was bad enough when Kuwabara did it, but come on. He did not want some seductive demon just like him to attempt to woo his little sister into his bed.

"Anyway," Daija drawled. "I know who you are. I wouldn't be much of a demon if I didn't." His eyes observed Kuronue and Yoko. "Though I'd heard some rumors that you'd both 'disappeared' for awhile."

"Ano, Daija-san, that wasn't very nice," Yukina chastised softly as she noticed the stiffening of both bandits. She knew it was hard for her brothers to talk about their shattered pasts, especially after what happened to Kuronue. She was prepared to stick up for them no matter how handsome and charming this demon may be. Yukina's eyes widened. Did she really just think that?

Daija turned to her and smiled gently. "Of course, Yukina-chan," he caressed the endearment and Yukina lost all traces of resentment. "I do apologize as that was rather rude of me. After all, it takes a strong and cunning demon to be able to escape death's calling." His eyes held secrets as they gazed into Yukina's wide orbs and for some reason she could feel pain echoed deep within his soul, the same kind of pain Kuronue and Yoko sometimes showed.

He turned to Yoko and Kuronue and bowed in apology. "I do hope you'll accept my apology as I, too, know a thing or two about escaping death."

Yoko and Kuronue exchanged glances, wondering why this demon seemed so remorseful all of a sudden. It felt a little weird. Still. They nodded.

"We should get going," Daija spoke up. "Kagome is waiting and I know she is urgently waiting to meet you all."

Yoko perked up immediately. He really wanted to meet this woman. It took a strong woman to attract such respect from a demon. It was even harder to gain such trust. And this demon appeared to be quite strong and knowledgeable. If he'd learned to trust a human woman, a miko, no less, then she must be something extraordinary.

The five demons watched as Daija regressed back into his raven form and began forming a hole in the barrier large enough for all present to step through. Curiously enough they ended up at the top of the shrine, instead of the bottom. Yusuke was grateful that he hadn't needed to climb all those steps. He loved coming here but he hated climbing those damn steps.

* * *

Yoko's eyes immediately traveled over to the large tree situated in front of a small farm house. He could already feel the strong energy emanating from the tree and could feel its energy pulsing all around him. "Such power," he heard Kurama remark. "And all from just one tree." 

"That's the god tree," Daija remarked now back in his demon form.

"Is that where the power source comes from?" Yoko asked curiously.

Daija nodded and stepped over to it. "Yes. We used this tree as the catalyst for the barrier. It was already strong on its own, it just needed a bit of a boost. Now it acts as the shield around the whole shrine." Noticing the wonder in the silver kitsune's eyes, Daija fought not to grin. He and Kagome would get along famously. This was Kagome's pride and joy. She loved this tree and even a fool could see that the tree loved her.

"It's very beautiful," Yukina whispered admiring the Sakura Blossoms already in bloom.

"Thank you," a woman's voice rang out from somewhere behind them. Instantly all present, besides Daija, went on alert. A woman was standing on a screened in porch and appeared to be observing them calmly. No one could see what she looked like, though Yukina felt the peaceful energy wash over her in waves. Just like the first time, Kagome's oppressive energy left her feeling warm, secure, and safe. Yukina noticed some of the sadness that was once present had faded a bit, though it still tingled across her senses. Now the young miko was obviously filled with delight and interest.

Almost with a will of their own, Yukina's feet began walking in Kagome's general direction, speeding up a bit with every foot fall. Behind her she could feel her teammates fall into place, Kuronue directly at her side.

Yoko moved almost subconsciously towards the source of all that pure energy. He could feel her energy all around him, caressing him and studying him. It tingled up the back of his spine and made his nerves stand on end and goose bumps start to rise. Yoko's senses were itching to taste her energy, to let it consume him. Beside him he could feel Kurama react to the energy as well, though he tried to hide it. Both kitsunes exchanged glances with each other and hurried to catch up with Yukina and Kuronue who were almost to the screened in porch. Daija just ambled along behind the group, Yusuke walking calmly at his side, growling a bit about the reaction of all his friends.

"So what do you think?" Daija asked him, voice barely above a whisper. "Do you think anyone suspects you yet?"

Yusuke looked to be sure no one else was paying attention to them and almost rolled his eyes. Of course they wouldn't be paying attention to him. They were too intent on getting to Kagome. "No, I doubt it," Yusuke grumbled. "Though I hate having to act like this around them. I hate hurting Yukina like this, but I know everything will work out in the end."

Daija nodded. "Keep a look out for any of the SDF," he warned before walking away. He shot a hooded glance behind his shoulder. "They've been sniffing around here again, trying every trick in the book to break through the barrier."

Yusuke nodded and turned his thoughts inward. _Oh, Kagome I truly hope we're doing the right thing. I just hope that by the time this all ends, you'll be happy. It's been a long time since I've truly seen you smile._

_

* * *

_Okay, I finally know why I'm writing Yusuke the way I am. He's a jerk for a reason which will not be revealed until the end. I will say right now that he knows Daija and Kagome, but I will not tell you how or why he is acting the way he is. 

Anyway, I do hope everyone liked that update. I spent a lot of time reading it over and over to make it interesting enough for you all. I'd like to thank you all for waiting for so long. Just know that it won't be that long of a wait until my next update. I know where I'm going witha lot of my stories now so there should be a lot of updates over the next month or so.

Ja ne.

Kura


End file.
